duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Deck Collection/Deck-out
A Deck-out, also known as a Library Out (A term used as in Magic: The Gathering, a deck is called a "library", is a slang term used to refer defeat caused by having no cards in one's deck. The act of causing deckout is called Mill, a slang term deprived from the Magic: The Gathering card Millstone. Details A Deck-out is usually caused by the player drawing the last card in their deck, although it can be artificially induced by moving cards in their deck to other zones such as the Graveyard. Note that unlike in Magic: The Gathering where the player only loses due to a deck-out when they have no cards in a deck and when they must draw a card, in duel masters the player loses instantly when they have no cards in their deck. Combined to the fact that the player only starts with 30 cards in their deck as 5 had been used as Shields and the other 5 in their hand, Deck-outs are extremely easy to induce and are even more dangerous in Duel Masters then in most other card games. Due to this, Hall of Fame restrictions often target mill cards heavily and only a few of these had ever been printed. List of common deck-out strategies * Use Hell Slash or Future Slash in order to cripple one's deck functions by selecting cards in their deck and milling them. Until the January of 2007, these decks are top Metagame level even with Hall of Fame restrictions. Eventually they were placed in the Premium hall of fame and the decktype has gone extinct. * Use Yasaka Shark, Viral Torpedo and Hellgate Moon, the Enlightened along with Necrodragon Zalva in order to massively remove the cards in one's deck. This is rarely seen in competitive play due to the difficulty summoning Hellgate Moon. * Use Removal and Discard control along with Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman in order to spam massive amounts of Volg Thunders to heavily deplete the opponent's deck. * Crimson Sorge: Use Codename Sorge's ability to use Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~'s ability to force Game On! Kirifuda Family!/Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master to battle weaker creatures in order to spam massive amounts of Volg Thunders and battling the Volg Thunders with Katta in order to recycle them. Since then Sorge and Jin had been put into a Hyperspatial duo premium hall of fame and the decktype dissapeared. ** Aside of this, Sorge is also capable of comboing with Codename James and Necrodragon Zalva in order to force the opponent to draw cards, but this is less commonly seen. It does avoid Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them's anti-mill ability, however. Notes * Cards such as Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve and Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero allow the game to be continued when one has no cards in their deck. As long as they are in the Battle Zone and the conditions are fulfilled, the player can continue the game with no cards in their deck and he/she obviously cannot draw any cards. however, if they leave the battle zone or when the conditions stopped fulfilling, the player loses instantly. Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility does not cause this, however. * Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them is a very powerful Anti-mill card when the mill deck in question puts cards into the graveyard as when it is put into the graveyard it shuffles it's owner's graveyard back into the deck making milling it hopeless. It does not help when the mill deck in question uses the hand or shield zone as milling point, however. * There are cards that put one's own cards in his deck into the graveyard, usually in order to use it as an advantage, such as reducing the cost of 5000GT, Riot or fulfilling the Gravity Zero requirements of Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire. This is known as a self mill. Despite it's usually in order to create an advantage, overdoing it will cause a deck-out.